Lily Potter and the Wand Thief
by Luca19
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is starting her first year at Hogwarts but what will happen?
1. Life at the Potters

Life was good for the Potter Family, Harry Potter was now the head of Ministry of Magic and his wife Ginny was the head of the Daily Prophet. And they had three wonderful kids there was Lily the youngest who was starting her first year at Hogwarts, there was the middie child Albus who was starting this second year and the oldest was James who was in his third year.

Ginny was making breakfast while Lily was once again reading her letter from a Hogwarts

"How long until I start Hogwarts?" asked Lily

" Lilly I tolded you already you start next week" said Ginny getting a bit annoyed

" Why can't we start now" moaned Lily

"You sound just like your mother when she was your age" said Harry as joined this wife and daughter at the dinner table

"Have you managed to get the boys up let" asked Harry

"Nope and am not letting them stay in bed all day" said Ginny

Just then James and Albus came down looking half asleep

Harry looked at his watch

"Looks like it time for me to head to work" said Harry as he got up and kissed his wife softly on the lips.

"Have a good time at work" said Ginny as she kissed her husband back

"I try to" said Harry

He then walked over to the fireplace and picked up some flowpower and said in a clear voice

"Ministry of Magic" and in a quick flash Harry was gone.


	2. The Weasley

The Burrow was home to Ron and Hermione Weasley who had been happily married for the last 13 years they were really close friends with Ginny and Harry Potter. Hermione was a Muggle studies teacher at Hogwarts and Ron was a World Cup quidditch player. They had two children Hugo Weasley was like Lilly starting his first year at Hogwarts and Rose Weasley who was the same age as Aldus.

Rose was studying in the corner of the room once again reading The Standard of Spells Level One

"Do you ever put that book down" asked Hugo

"Am learning some new spells" said Rose

"You do know holidays are meant to be for relaxing not studying" said Hugo

"Please your sister alone if wants to study then let her" said Hermione

Hugo graded the book out of Rose hands

Rose got out her wand and yelled "_Expelliarums_" and the book flew out of Hugo's hand and returned to Rose.

"Mum she casted at me again" said Hugo

"Rose you know the rules underage witches can't use magic outside of school and if you do it one more time you might even be expelled" said Hermione

"Yeah and then they sent you to Azkaban" laughed Hugo

"No they won't" yelled Rose

"Yes they wont and you would'nt be able to see Mum and Dad ever again" said Hugo

"Honestly can't you get along for one day" said Hermione

"But it was Hugo's fault" said Rose

"I don't care your grounded" said Hermione

And with that a really angry Hugo and Rose made their way to their bedrooms slamming the behind them


	3. Back at Platform Nine and Three Quarters

The Weasley and the Potters had just arrived at King Cross station, Lilly was smiling while pushing her trolley along the platform.

"You go first sweetie" said Ginny

And Lilly and Ginny disappeared through platforms 9 and 10 closely followed by Harry, Albus and James.

"wow the train so big" said Lilly as she first saw the Hogwarts Express

"where Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione" asked Lily

" they be here soon" said Ginny

Just then Hermione, Ron, Rose and Hugo appread

"come on let find you a good seat" said Hermione as she guided her son towards the train.

Harry saw that this old enemy Darco Malfoy had just arrived with his two sons Scorpion and Abraxas they looked exactly like there father

"I wonder how many Mudbloods are going to be starting this year" asked Scorpion

"Let hope only a few" said Darco

Scorpion saw Lily and Hugo and give them the evils.

A while later it was time for the HogwArts Express to leave

"Bye Mum and Dad" said Lily before hugging them before.

"enjoy yourself honey" smiled Ginny

They happily watched Lily get on the train before it set off out of site to head to Hogwarts.


	4. Arriving at Hogwarts

Lily James, Albus, Rose and Hugo had just arrived at Hogsmeade station. Scorpion walked past and pushed Lily who nearer fall into the railway track

"You can't do that to my sister" shouted James

" I can do what I like Potter" said Scorpion

"What has she ever done to you" said Rose

"Shunt up Weasley unless my mother is'nt a mudblood" said Scorpion with an evil smile

Some other Slytherin student started laughing but stopped when they realised that Rose and Hugo had drawn out their wands

"I would'nt cast at me Weasley because I just tell Professor Flint and then you will be in big trouble" said Scorpion

Rose and Hugo put down wands and placed them back in their robes.

"Anyway we were going because we don't want to seen talking to you losers" said Scorpion he give one last evil at Lily before walking off with his friends

"Is he always that horridly" asked Lily

" Yep he is and if ever bully's you tell me I short him out" said James

Lily smiled

"Come on we need to get going to the castle" said Rose

"How do we get to the castle" asked Lily

"You have to wait and see" said Albus

Suddely a big giant stood in front of them he smiled down at Lily and Hugo

"Hello you two must be frist years" said Hagrid

"Yeah we are am Lily and and is my cousin Hugo" said Lily

"Hi" said Hugo looking a bit scared

"it time we got you two to the castle" said Hagrid

Lily and Hugo walked with Hagrid tordwards the castle.


	5. Lily's Shorting

Hagrid walked Hugo, Lily and the rest of the frist years into the castle. They stopped outside the giant oak doors of the Giant Hall. He then turned around and said

"Welcome to Hogwarts in a few moments you're going to pass these doors to join the rest of your fellow classmates, the shorting hat will short into one of the four houses which are Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin" said Hagrid

"I bet you want to be in Gryffindor" said Hugo

"I don't mind which house am in" replied Lily

"I will put in Gryffindor for sure they isn't been a Weasley I know who hasn't been in Gryffindor" said Hugo

"They're for you now follow me to the front of the hall where Professor Finnigan will make his speech and then one by one you each be shorted into your houses" said Hagrid

A few nervous frist years nodded their heads.

"And remember once you're in these houses you shall treat them like your own family if you break a rule then you shall lose points, and if you well in lessons you will gain points, at end of the year the house with the most points will win then House Cup" said Hagrid

"Slytherin will win and poor old Gryffindor will come last" said Abraxas

Hagrid then reappread and opened the giant oak doors. Lily was amazed at how big the giant hall was as she looked around she saw Rose, James and Albus who were all smiling at her. Once Lily had got to front of the hall her eyes were drawn to all of the teachers who were sitting behind Professor Finnigan big chair there was Professor Katie Bell who was the head of the Gryffindor she teached Charms, sat next to her was Professor Lovegood who was the head of the Ravenclaw who teached Tranfiguration then next to her was Professor Susan Bones who was the head of Hufflepuff who also teached History of Magic and Professor Marcus Flint who was the head of Slytherin House and teached Potions. The others included Nevile Longbuttom who was the Herbology Professor, Hagrid the Care of Magical creatures professor, Padma Patil who was Astronomy and lastly there was Professor Colin Carvey who teached Defence against the dark arts.

Suddely the students from the houses tables stopped talking it was time for Professor Finnigan to make his speech

"Welcome students to let another year at Hogwarts now before we start the shorting we have some staff changes Laura Morris who was our muggle studies processor for over ten years sadly passed away durning the summer holidays to replace her another former student of the school Mrs Hermione Weasley" said Prossesor Finnigan

Hugo, Rose, Albus,James and Lily all cheered while the Slytherin table started booing

"Right let's start the shorting" said Prossesor Finnigan

Lily saw that shorting hat was stood on a chair which had been placed in front of the teacher's table. Professor Bell then stood up and stood in front of the chair.

"When a call your name you will sit and the shorting hat will short into your house, Hugo Weasley" said Professor Bell

Hugo slowly and nervously walked towards the shorting hat and sat down on the chair

"Oh great another Weasley am not going to waste any by putting in Gryffindor" said the shorting hat

The Gryffindor table started cheering and clapping as Hugo give a sigh of relief and sat down at the Gryffindor next to his cousin Albus.

"Abraxas Malfoy" said Prossesor Bell

Abraxas stood looking really happy for himself he sat on the chair

"Well this one easy Slytherin" said Shorting Hat

Abraxas smiled as he went to join the cheering Slytherin table

"Angela Patti" said Professor Bell

Angela Patti went over to the shorting hat

"Umm what about Hufflepuff" said the shorting hat

Angela went over to Hufflepuff table to sat down with her new classmates

"Lily Potter" said Professor Bell

Lily quickly walked over to the shorting hat and sat down

"Umm this is a hard one you have brains but where to put you...I known Ravenclaw" said the shorting hat

Suddely James got out of his seat

"You can't put her in Ravenclaw how am I meant to look after her" said James

"Sit down Mr. Potter the shorting hat has made his decision" said Processor Bell

"She got to be in Gryffindor all her family have been in that house" said James

"Mr Potter may you please sit down" said Processor Bell

James sat down folding his arms in angry

"That it for today it time for bed frist years please follow the head boy of your houses they will show you to your common rooms" said Processor Finnigan

Lily leaved the hall with the rest of the frist years but James caught up

"Lily tell the shorting hat you want to be in Gryffindor" said James

"No James am happy in Ravenclaw" said Lily

"But me and Albus need to look after you" said James

"I can look after myself James!" said Lily

And before James could say another word Lily had gone off in the crowd of Ravenclaws.


	6. Muggle Studies

The next day Lily got up bright and early to have breakfast in the great Hall with her new friend Amber. When they entered the great hall they saw that Rose was already having breakfast and reading a book

"Morning Rose" said Lily

"Your so lucky to be in Ravenclaw, I really wanted to be in Ravenclaw but the shorting hat put me in Gryffindor just because am a Weasley!" said Rose

"Why did'nt you ask the shorting hat to put in Ravenclaw" said Lily

"What's the point" said Rose getting even more annoyed

"Well we see you around soon" said Lily

Lily and Amber sat down at the empty Ravenclaw table

"Where is everyone" asked Amber

"Don't know" said Lily

They had just finished their breakfast when James and Albus entered the Great Hall.

"It still not too late to change to Gryffindor" said James

"For God shake James am fine in Ravenclaw" shouted Lily, some of the other students to in the great hall looked over at them

"Fine but just remember none will be able to look after you" said James

James and Albus went to sat down next to Rose.

"Sorry about him Amber, my brother can be so controlling sometimes" said Lily

"Don't worry it fine but we better get to Muggle Studies" said Amber

So with that Lilly and Amber made their way to their first lesson.

After getting lost Amber and Lilly finally made it to Muggle Studies classroom. When they entered the class the students were already sat down their eyes fixed upon them

"Sorry we're late" said Amber

"You should take points off them none else was late" said Abraxas

"Mr Malfoy am the teacher so i chose when I take house points off students do you understand" said Professor Weasley

"Yes miss" said Abraxas

Abraxas rolled his eyes and Hugo give him a cheeky grin

"Now today we're going to learn how Muggle's cook without using magic can anyone give me a example" said Professor Weasley

"They use these things called ovens" said Lily

"Well done 10 points to Ravenclaw" said Professor Weasley

Lilly and Amber smiled at each other

"She would everything about Muggle's her grandmother is a mudblood" said Abraxas

"Mr Malfoy we do not use that word in this classroom detention my office this Thursday Evenning" said Professor Weasley

"But..." Said Abraxas

"And also 10 points off Slytherin" said Professor Wesaley

"I don't want to be in this stupid lesson anyway the last thing I want is to be teached by a Mudblood and learn about weirdo Muggle's" said Abraxas

Abraxas leaved the room slamming the door behind him.

They was silence apart from a couple of Slytherin's laughing in the corner

"Am so sorry about that, looks like some of our students don't want to learn" said Professor Weasley

The rest of the lesson went as planned.


	7. The Letter From Home

It was break time and the hall was full of hungry students.

"What lesson do we have next?" asked Amber

"History of Magic" said Lily

Suddely hundreds of owls fall into the Great Hall

An owl fly over Lilly and Amber and lefted a letter in front of Lily the front said

**Miss Lily Potter**

**The Great Hall**

**Hogwarts Castle **

"Open it then" shouted Amber getting even more exicted as Lily was. Lilly opened the letter it read

**Dear Lilly**

**I hope your enjoying Hogwarts and well done for getting in Ravenclaw were so proud of you. Remember to make sure that you're brothers stay out of trouble. We're missing you and we got some news for you all. See you at Christmas**

**Love **

**Mum and Dad xxx**

"Am so jealous I never get any letters" said Amber

Lilly smiled as she read the letter once more.

"They said they got some news I wonder what is" asked Lily

"Maybe you're moving house" suggested Amber

"No Dad will never want to move from Godric's Hollow" said Lily

"Or maybe you're getting a baby brother or sister" suggested Amber

"I don't know but whatever it is it's going to be good news" said Lily

Suddely Lilly saw Rose and Hugo enter the hall. She waved at them and Rose came over

"Hiya Lilly how did you find your first lesson at Hogwarts" asked Rose

"It was okay it could of been better if it wasn't for Abraxas Malfoy" said Lily

"Let me guess he said that Muggle studies was a waste of time" said Rose

"Yeah how did you guess" asked Lily

"Well Sorpion did exactly the same thing last year and when we got back from the Christmas break we found out that he wasn't going to be in the class anymore" said Rose

"It was great when Mum give him a detention" said Hugo from the Gryffindor table

"He horridly he called your mum a mudblood" said Amber

"I was going to cast _Superfly _at him" said Hugo

"Well it's a good thing you didn't" said Rose

Hugo rolled his eyes at his sister

"Anyway I better go Professor Bell wants to see me in her office" said Rose

"You're always in her office" said Hugo

Rose irgoned Hugo's comment and lefted the the great hall

"God she such a teacher's pet" said Hugo as he came to join Lily and Amber on the Ravenclaw table

"Gryffindor's aren't allowed on other house tables" said Amber

"It doesn't matter were the only here" said Hugo

But then Professor Flint stood behind Hugo, Lily and Amber

"Just because you three are frist years does not mean you can be late for lessons" said Professor Flint

Amber looked at her watch then at Lily.

"We're sorry Professor Flint" said Amber and Lily together they then picked up their textbooks and lefted quickly out of the great hall. Professor Flint then turned his eyes upon Hugo

"Now Weasley I suggest you get to class pretty quickly because Professor Clearwater does not take kindly to late comers" said Professor Flint

Hugo didn't say a word as he made his way to his lesson.


	8. The Duel in the Corridor

It was free lesson for the third years and James and his best mates Ethan and Scott were laying by the lake enjoying the sunshine. Suddely a blonde haired witch called Jasmine walked past all of boys checked her out.

"God she one fit witch" said James smiling at her

"She will never go out with you" said Ethan

"Why not?" Asked James

"She only goes for the tall and good looking type a bit like me" said Ethan

"Um boys she coming over" said Scott also getting excited

Jasmine walked over to James and smiled

"Hi James" said Jasmine

"Hi Jasmine it lovely weather today" said James

Scott and Ethan started laughing

"Would you like to met me in Hogsmeade on Saturday we could go to the Three Broomsticks" said Jasmine smiling at James

"Yeah okay that would be great" said James

"Good I met you by the entrance hall" said Jasmine

James smiled at her as he watched her walk off with her friends

"Score" yelled James

"How in the hell did you get a date with her?" asked Ethan

"I got my Dad's good looks" said James

"Anyway we better go to Potions" said Scott

James, Scott and Ethan leaved the lake and headed towards the Dungeons.

When at the Dungeons James dumped into Scorpion

"Watch were your going Potter" said Scorpion

"More like you should watch where your going" said James

"Oh by your sister werid just like the rest of your family" said Scorpion

"Shut up Malfoy" said James

" And are all your family still sleeping in one room?" asked Scorpion

James drawned out his wand

"Do it James he deserves it" said Ethan

"_Curio" _said James Scorpion went flying across the corridor landing in a big dump

Scorpion managed to get himself back up with the help of his friend Chelsea

"You're going to pay for that Potter _Levicorpus" _said Scorpion

And James was turned sideways

"You know what Voldemort should of killed your father and when I leave Hogwarts I wouldn't mind finishing off his job" said Scorpion giving an evil smile

"You're the one who going to die _Avada Kedaura" _yelled James

Scorpion moved out of the way just in time

Professor Flint came out of his office

"What do you think you're paying at Potter, detention and 50 points from Gryffindor" said Professor Flint

"Bad luck Potter" said Scorpion before heading into the classroom with the other third years


	9. Hagrid's Surpise

It was time for Care of Magical Creatures for the first years Amber and Lily were let again really excited

"I can't wait to start Care of Magical Creatures I think it's going to be my favourite lesson at Hogwarts" said Amber

"And the teacher really nice he's the one that showed us to the castle when we arrived" said Lily

"He a ruddish teacher" said Abrazas

"How do you know he hasn't teached us let" said Amber

"My father had him when he was here he says he was ruddish and my father always right" said Abrazas

"Well you're father horridly" said Lily really quicetly

"What did you say about my father?" shouted Abrazas

"Leave her alone she didn't even say anything about you're father" said Amber getting between Lily and Abrazas

"You thank yourself lucky that you've got your friend to stuck up for you" said Abrazas he then walked past to join his friends

"Thanks Amber" said Lily

"That okay I don't like seeing my best mate getting bulled" said Amber

"Come on if we stand here talking we're going to be late" said Lily

When they arrived they saw that Hagrid was none were to be seen

"See he so ruddish he hasn't even showed up" said Abrazas the other Slytherin's laughed

"He might he in his hunt getting something for the class" said Amber

"More like crying in this hunt because he knows he's such a ruddish teacher" said Abrazas

But then Hagrid came out of his hunt and smiled at the big crowd of frist years

"Hello and have I got a treat for ya today we're going to learn abou..." Hagrid stopped talking because Hugo was rushing down the steps as fast as he could

Lilly rolled her eyes at Hugo who joined her and Amber in the line

"Sorry am late Professor Hagrid Peeves wouldn't let me go through the fourth floor corridor" said Hugo

"Anyway as I was saying you lucky frist years get to meet a really friendly creature" said Hagrid

Hagrid went behind the hunt and some of the students looked around to see what he was doing he quickly returned with a grey and white Hippogriff

"Buckbeak" shouted Lily and Hugo together

"You know this creature?" asked Amber

"Yeah my Dad owns him but Professor Hagrid looks after him now" said Lily

"Can anyone tell me what type of creature this is?" asked Hagrid

"It's a Hippogriff" said Lily

"Well done 10 points to Ravenclaw" said Hagrid

"So what are we going to do Professor?" asked Hugo

"We're going into the forest to see how he lives we will be doing this every lesson where you be recording his daily rounties" said Hagrid

"What a lot of ruddish" said Abraxas

"And for an extra special treat the student who does the best will get to ride him" said Hagrid

All of the students apart from the Slytherin's started talking and getting really excited

"I wouldn't let anyone ride him if I was you Professor my Dad nearly get killed because of him" said Abraxas

"What ya talking about he's harmless" said Hagrid

"That not what my Dad said" said Abraxas

"Well maybe your dad a liar" said Hugo

"Shut it Weasley unless my family are able to afford more than one room" said Abraxas

Hugo was about to cast at Abraxas but got stopped by Lily

"Am not having you picking on other students Mr Malfoy if I hear more of it you will have a detention with me" said Hagrid

"Sorry Professor" said Abraxas

"Right now follow me at all times were going deep into the forest and I don't want anyone getting lost" said Hagrid

The class started to follow Hagrid into the really dark forest. Lily, Hugo and Amber were just behind him

"So how are your mother and father?" asked Hagrid

"You know my Mum and Dad" said Lily

"I sure do used to teach them when they were your age and me and your father become really close he, Hermione and Ron used to visit me and have some of my homemade cakes" said Hagrid

"Can we visit you just like my Dad used to?" asked Lily

"Of course you can" said Hagrid

"Can I come too?" asked Amber

"Of course all three of you can visit me" said Hagrid

Lilly, Amber and Hugo smiled at each other

And before they knew it they had arrived at Buckbeak's home

"Right you lot stay here I need to get some wood so we can start a fire" said Hagrid

"Why are you making a fire?" asked Lily

"We're going to watch what Buckbeat eats" said Hagrid

"Oh how interesting" said Abraxas

"Stop moaning Abraxas" shouted a really annoyed Hufflepuff student

"Right I want everyone to stay here while am gone if one person walks off when am gone they lose 10 house points" said Hagrid

Everyone apart from Abraxas nodded their heads

"I won't be long" said Hagrid before setting off into the distance

"So you might be meeting Professor Hagrid" said Abraxas

"Yeah we are what it got to do with you?" asked Hugo

"I don't know why you want to spent more time with him" said Abraxas

"Because he the best teacher at Hogwarts" said Lily

"You're wrong Professor Flint is the best teacher at Hogwarts" said Abraxas

"More like the worst teacher" said Hugo under his breath

"What did you say Weasley?" asked Abraxas

"Nothing" said Hugo quickly

Hagrid returned with hands full of firewood

"Can I help you light the fire Professor?" asked Lily

"No it's best to leave it to me" said Hagrid

About 10 miuntes later Hagrid started the fire

"Right Buckbeat likes to eat raw meat he's favourites are steak and beef" said Hagrid

All the students wrote this information down in their textbooks

"And sometimes when he's in a good mood he has the fish which I caught from the lake" said Hagrid

The students again wrote his information down in their textbooks

"Now can anyone tell me what Hippogriff's can not eat?" asked Hagrid

"Yeah can't eat fruits the small bits get stuck in their throat which causes them not to breath" said Lily

"Good they deserve to die" said Abraxas quietly to his friend Chelsea

Hugo give Abraxas and Chelsea the evils

"The lesson is almost over flocks so the person who going to ride Buckbeat this week is Lily" said Hagrid

Lily couldn't believe her luck for the first time ever she was able to ride Buckbeat

"Now walk slowly to him and when you get near him you need to blow and if he blows back it means that he likes ya" said Hagrid

Lily slowly walked up to Buckbeat trying not to make any noise and once close to him she blowed and in a flash he blowed back to her.

"Come on then get on him" said Hagrid

Lily got on his back and Buckbeat set off going faster and faster like a plane on a runaway and before she knew it she was high up in the clouds she looked down to her fellow classmates who were jumping up in the air and waving their arms to get her attention they looked like dots she then looked on the other side she could see some students were playing Quidditch on the Quidditch pitch. Buckbeat went further and further and she could see the beautiful grounds of the castle they looked even more breath taking high up and then quickly Buckbeat turned around going back towards the forest. Lilly landed with a bump and all the students were clapping and cheering her.

"How was it?" asked Amber once she managed to get off Buckbeat

"It was amazing I felted like a bird" said Lily

"I hope I get chosen to ride him next week it looked so fun" said Amber

"Where did he take you you went out of sight?" asked Hugo

"He take me around the castle and across the lake then back it was great I saw a anything" said Lily

"God I can't wait for next week's lesson" said Amber

"Me neither it been my favourite lesson so far" said Lily smiling at Hagrid and Buckbeat.


	10. The Date in Hogsmeade

In the Gryffindor Boys Dormitory James was getting ready for his date with Jasmine White the girl who he had a crush for a long time.

"I still can't believe you're going on a date with her" said Ethan

"Sounds like you're jealous" said James

"Am not jealous" said Ethan

"But you wanted to date her aswell" said James

"Yeah but am still not jealous" said Ethan

"Yeah of course you're not" said James smiling

"Anyway you better get going she won't he happy if you're late" said Ethan

James rushed out of the boys Dormitory and headed towards the entrance hall.

When he arrived he saw that lots of other students were also waiting to go to Hogsmeade he looked around the crowd but he couldn't see Jasmine anywhere only her best friend Hayley he went up to her

"Hiya Hayley do you know where Jasmine is?" asked James

"Yes she still in her dormitory getting ready anyway why do you want to know?" asked Hayley

"Am going on a date with her to the Three Broomsticks" said James

"Oh so you're the lucky guy then and just to warm you if you break her heart you've got me to answer to" said Hayley

"Don't worry I won't break her heart I really like her" said James

"Good you won't be like Scorpion then" said Hayley

"Jasmine went out with Scorpion Mafloy" said James looking surprised

"Yep they went out last year it only lasted four months she caught him snogging Chelsea Parkinson" said Hayley

"Well am not going to be like Scorpion I promise you" said James

"Good glad to hear it" said Hayley

"Permission slip Potter" said Professor Flint

"What" said James

"At end of last year Professor Bell give you a Hogsmeade permission slip for your mother and father to sign did they sign it?" asked Professor Flint

"Of course they signed it" said James

"Then where is it then Potter?" asked Professor Flint

"Oh I lefted it in my dormitory" said James

"Well I suggest you go and get it otherwise you be staying here doing your homework in the library with Professor Cleanwater" said Professor Flint

James rushed back to the Gryffindor Common Room when he got back he saw that Jasmine was waiting for him she looked beautiful

"Hiya James ready to go to Hogsmeade?" asked Jasmine

"Of course" said James

And together they walked towards Hogsmeade

When they arrived at Hogsmeade Jasmine waved goodbye to her friends and they headed to the Three Broomsicks when they got in they saw that the pub was already full with fourth year students someone stopped talking and looked at them

"Come on there more seating upstairs" said Jasmine

The upstairs was silent apart from two teachers sitting at the back

"Shall we sit here" asked Jasmine

"Yeah okay" said James

James pulled out Jasmine's chair

"Oh thank you what a gent" said Jasmine

"So the weather nice today" said James quickly

"Yeah it is" said Jasmine

Jasmine suddenly touched James's hand

"I don't know how am going to say this James but I really like you" said Jasmine

"Really I like you too" said James

"So do you want to go with me?" asked Jasmine

"Yeah of course" said James

Jasmine leaned in and so did James there lips touched. James was having his first kiss. Jasmine moved away from the kiss and smiled at James

"I promised I meet Hayley in Honeydukes so I better go" said Jasmine

"Yeah meet outside we can walk back to the castle together" said James

"Okay" said Jasmine as she lefted the Three Broomsticks

James was over the moon he was finally going out with the love of his life.

At lunchtime a really happy James made his way to the Great Hall he sat down next to Hugo

"Good morning Hugo what a wonderful day it is" said James

"Why is he in a good mood?" asked Amber

"Because he going out with Jasmine White" said Lily

"How do you know?" asked James

"Well Jasmine has a sister who's in my year called Lizzie and she tolded me" said Lilly

"So how did your date go well?" asked Albus who had just arrived

"You know aswell" yelled James

"Yeah Lilly tolded me and then I tolded Hugo and Rose" said Albus

"Oh great now all you lot know" said James looking annoyed

"We would of found out sooner than later" said Hugo

"So when a are you going to tell Mum and Dad?" asked Lily

"Am not going to tell them" said James

Jasmine came over and wrapped his arms around James

"Fancy having a walk down to the Boat House tonight?" asked Jasmine

"Sorry but I got a detention with Professor Flint" said James

"Oh you bad boy" smiled Jasmine

"Why dont we go there now there still 20 minutes of lunch lefted" suggested James

"I would love to" said Jasmine

And together they lefted the Great Hall hand in hand


	11. Midnight Detention

It was midnight and James was making his way to the Dungeons for his detention with Professor Flint he walked out of the common room where he was stopped by the Fat Lady

"And where are you going at this hour " asked the Fat Lady

"I've got a detention with Professor Flint" said James

"And why would you go to a detention at midnight?" asked the Fat Lady

"I don't know you tell me" said James

"Don't talk back to me and run along Professor Flint will not be happy if you're late" said the Fat Lady

James didn't say anything and made his way to Professor a Flint's office

When he arrived the corridor was slient apart from Peeves flying about. James knocked on the door and waited until a Professor Flint spoke

"Enter Potter" he said and the door opened

James entred the office he saw the desk was full of students textbooks

"Nice to see your early for once Potter" said Professor Flint

"So what do you want me do Professor" asked James

"I want you to tipy up the Potions room making sure that all the potions are put back in alphabetical order" said Profeessor Flint

"But that going to take me ages" said James

"Well you better make a start on it then" said Professor Flint

James rolled his eyes he couldn't believe he was doing this and it was all Scropion's fault

"And if you make any mistake you will have to start again" said Professor Flint

"Of course Professor" said James

"And the quicker you get this done the quicker this detention will last" said Professor Flint

James got to work making sure that all the potions were put in alphabetical order it toke James 30 miuntes to short out all the potions all he needed is for Professor Flint to be happy with it and he would be out of his detention

"I've finished Professor" said James

He came over and looked at the potions very carefully

"Wow Potter you've actually inpressed me, you can go" said Professor Flint

"Thank you Professor" said James

"And before you go Potter remember not to go and duel with any other students am sure you don't want to be spending your free time with me again" said Professor Flint

"Of course not Professor" said James as he made a quick exit

When he got to the 7th floor he saw that that Fat Lady was fast asleep

"Gryffindors are all equal" said James

"What?...What did you say " asked the Fat Lady half asleep

"I said the password Gryffindor are all equal" said James

"Oh yes of course sorry please go through" said the Fat Lady

James entered the common room and saw that Rose was studying in the corner of the room. Her cat Snow was sleeping by the fireplace

"What are you doing up?" asked James

"I could ask you the same question" said Rose

"I had a detention with Professor Flint" said James

"What did you do this time?" asked Rose

"It dosent matter" said James

"Well am doing some homework now because it's the only time I can do it without the frist years annoying me" said Rose

"Well good night and good luck with your homework" said James as he made his way to bed.


	12. The Thief

The sun rose upon Hogwarts it was another beautiful day. In the Ravenclaw girls dormitory Lily had just got up

"Morning" said Lily

"Morning Lily" smiled Amber

Lilly reached out for her wand on the bedside table but it was gone Lily got up and started to look around her bed for her wand

"What have you lost now?" asked Amber

"My wand I can't find it" said Lily

"Don't worry I help you find it by using my wand" said Amber

She reached out for it but her wand was gone too

"Mime gone too" said Amber looking even more worried than Lily

"We need to tell Professor Lovegood" said Lilly so with that they quickly made their way to Professor Lovegood office.

"Professor Professor" said Lilly and Amber as they ran into her office

"Girls what I told you about just coming into my office like that" said Professor Lovegood

"Sorry Professor but we really need to talk to you both are wands have been stolen" said Lilly

"Have you looked around the dormitory for them?" asked Professor Lovegood

"Yeah and we still can't find them" said Lily

"And when was the last time you saw them?" asked Professor Lovegood

"Last night before we both went to sleep" said Amber

Just then several other Ravenclaw students entered to say that their wands had stolen too.

"This is serious we need to tell Professor Finnigan right away" said Professor Lovegood

She wrote a letter and her snowy white owl went to delivery it.

Moments later Professor Finnighan spoke on the speaker "Can all students please record to the Great Hall immediately for an emergency assembly"

"You heard your Professor get to the Great Hall" said Professor Lovegood

In the Great Hall it was clear it wasn't only the Ravenclaws that had their wands stolen students from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had theirs stolen

"Right I have called all here as loads of our first years have their wands stolen this is a really serious matter and I want who ever got them to hand them in to my office by the end of today, if none owns up I no choice but to search each student's belongings" said Professor Finnigan

The Whole Hall went quiet

"You may enjoy your breakfast now" said Professor Finnigan as he lifted the Great Hall.


	13. The Visit to Hagrid's

It was Sunday Morning and Lily, Amber and Hugo were making their way to Hagrid. When they walked through the Second Floor Corridor they were stopped in their tracks by Chelsea Parkinson and Abraxas Malfoy who were standing blocking the doorway

"Sorry you can't come through unless you're in Slytherin" laughed Chelsea

"Oh come on just us through" said Amber

"Sorry you just have to find another way to get to the grounds" said Abraxas

"But this is the only way to the grounds" said Hugo

"You just to find another place to hang around" said Chelsea

Suddenly Hugo got some every flavoured from his pocket and thrown into the floor

"Yummy Every Flavored Beans" said Chelsea and Abraxas together as they walked over and picked them up from the floor.

Hugo, Lily and Amber sneaked past

"Ha ha tricked you losers enjoy having bad breath for the rest of the day" said Hugo looking pleased for himself

Chelsea and Abraxas looked at him giving him the evils

"They were joke beans" said Amber

"Yep" said Hugo smiling

"How did you get them?" asked Lily

"Got from James's bedroom before term started, Your never know when they can come in handy" said Hugo

"Youre so cool" smiled Amber

"Come on let's get to Hagrids" said Lily

When they entered Hagrid's Hut they could see that Hagrid feeding his dog Fang.

"Hi Hagrid" shouted Lily

Hagrid turned around "Oh sorry I didn't you lot there" said Hagrid

"Wow this place is cool" said Hugo as he looked around the hunt

"We don't just stand there sit down sit down and make ya yourself at home" said Hagrid

"Thanks Hagrid" said Amber as she and others sat down at the table.

"Am sorry about your wands getting stolen" said Hagrid

"Do you have an idea on who could have stolen them?" asked Lily

"Nope I have no idea" said Hagrid

"What did you talk about in the staff meeting last night?" asked Hugo

"Am afraid I can't tell you about what we talked about" said Hagrid

"Why not?" asked Hugo

"Because your not staff" said Amber

"Oh come on Hagrid tell us we can keep it behind us four" said Hugo

"If Processor Finnigan found i told you three he wouldn't be happy" said Hagrid

"See" said Amber

Lily noticed Fang who was sleeping by the fireplace

"Is that your dog?" asked Lily smiling at Fang

"Yep he sure is he name Fang and I've had since he was a little pup" said Hagrid

"He so cute" said Amber

"Oh I almost forgot" said Hagrid as got up and walked across to the other side of hut he then out something from the cupboard and placed on the table in front of Lily, Amber and Hugo

"Who fancies a bit of my homemade fruit cake?" asked Hagrid

Lily, Hugo and Amber all tried some cake but pulled some really weird and funny places

"So what do you think?" asked Hagrid

They all looked at each other. "Umm really nice cake Hagrid" said Lily

"Through you like it just like you mums and dads used to" said Hagrid

2 hours later and night become to fall

"You better get yourself back to castle you don't want to be in trouble for been up after hours" said Hagrid

"Thanks Hagrid we've had a brilliant time" said Amber

"See you after Christmas Hagrid" smiled Lily

"Yeah see ya have a nice Christmas" said Hagrid

"You too" said Amber

They leaved after enjoying the day with their favourite Professor


	14. At Home For Christmas

Albus, James and Lily arrived at King's Cross Station ready to go home for Christmas.

"Where are Mummy and Daddy?" asked Lily

"I bet they've forgotten to pick us up" laughed James

"Mummy and Daddy will never forget to pick us up" said Lily

"Of course they won't it was only a joke" said James

Just then Harry and Ginny appeared from around the corner.

Lilly run over to her mother and father and give them a big hug

"I missed you so much Mummy" said Lily

"I missed you two sweetie" said Ginny

"James I was told that you got a detention for nearly using the killing cruise on Scorpion Malfoy" said Harry

"Sorry Dad but he deserved it he was saying horrible things about you and mum" said James

"I know but you're lucky that the killing curse didn't hit Scorpion" said Harry

"Well if it did hit him none would miss him" said Albus

"Come on kids let go home" smiled Ginny

A week later it was Christmas Day and the Potter house had turned into a winter wonderland. Lilly rushed downstairs and headed straight towards the Christmas Tree.

"Lily you know the rules no opening presents until the whole family have arrived" said Ginny

"Please can I open just one?" asked Lily

"No Lily it won't be long until they're here" said Ginny

"Have they arrived let?" asked Harry

"No but they should be arriving any time soon" said Ginny

Then suddenly a Blue Ford Anglia pulled up outside the house.

"Albus let them in please" said Ginny

"Why do I have to let them in" asked Albus

"Because me and your father are busy getting anything shorted" said Ginny

"Fine" said Albus as he walked across the hallway to open the door.

At the door stood Molly and Arthur Weasley who were Ginny's parents, stood behind them were Ron, Hermione, Hugo and Rose.

"Haven't you grown sweetheart" smiled Molly

"Hi Grandma" said Albus

Lily came over and give her grandparents the biggest hug she could

"I started Hogwarts now Grandma" said Lily

"I know your mum has told me you're growing up so fast now" said Molly

"Mummy can we open the presents now?" asked Lily

"Oh go on then" said Ginny

"Yeah" shouted Lily as she run to the Christmas Tree

An hour later the Weasley and Potter were gathered around the dinner table

"So kids how is Hogwarts?" asked Arthur

"Okay up until me and Lily got our wands stolen" said Hugo

"And when did this happen?" asked Molly

"On the last day of term we all woke up to find them gone" said Hugo

"Oh dear" said Molly looking worried

"And the funny thing is none in Slytherin have theirs stolen" said Lily

"I bet you one of Darco's kids has stolen them like father like son" said Ron

"Honestly Ronald just because you hate the Malfoy family doesn't mean that one of them did it" said Hermione

"Then who you think did it then Sherlock?" asked Ron

"Well I don't know" said Hermione

"I rest my case" said Ron folding his arms

"But James is really enjoying Hogwarts now he got a girlfriend" said Albus

"Albus!" shouted James

"So what her name?" asked Ginny

"Jasmine White" said James

"And is she pretty?" asked Harry

"Yeah she beautiful" said James who started going red in the face

"Harry I just need to get something out the oven we you help me?" asked Ginny

"Of course I will" said Harry as him and Ginny walked into the kitchen

"I can't believe that James wouldn't tell us he had a girlfriend" said Ginny

"Because he want you to embarrass him" said Harry

"I suppose" said Ginny

"I can still remember our first kiss" smiled Harry

"I was so happy that day" smiled Ginny

"Me too" said Harry as he leaned in and kissed Ginny and Ginny back with even more passion

"Come on get that Turkey out the kids are starving" said Ron who had just appeared in the doorway

"Don't worry we're coming" said Harry

Later that day Harry, Ginny, Lily, Albus and James waved goodbye to their families it was another enjoyable Wesley/Potter Christmas.


End file.
